Better Days
by xXChiasaHimuraXx
Summary: It's already Christmas, but Gray is still hurting. /Post Tartarus arc/ Gruvia fluff. Merry Christmas!


**A/N: **Sitting around the house with my family, drinking hot apple cider, two little buggers running through the house...you'd think I would write something insanely sappy instead of this...although I suppose it _is _a little sappy...lol

Merry Christmas, mina-san!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, including the lyrics at the beginning. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima; the Better Days lyrics belong to the Goo Goo Dolls.

* * *

><p>"<em>And you ask me what I want this year<br>__And I try to make this kind and clear  
><em>_Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days."_

"Gray-sama," Juvia asked hesitantly as she approached him at the bar. "Juvia… Juvia would like to get you something from Christmas tomorrow, but she doesn't know what. What would Gray-sama like from Juvia?"

He glanced over at the water mage. He couldn't help but to notice how red her face was and how she was staring at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen; it must have taken every ounce of courage for her to ask him that. He sighed, raising his drink to his lips. "I don't want anything, Juvia. Thank you though. I appreciate your asking."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her head pop up. "But… But Gray-sama must want _something!"_

Sighing again, he placed his mug of hot cider back on the bar. "No. I really don't want anything – well, at least nothing anyone can get back for me."

The determined look on her face fell, realization dawning in her eyes. They had defeated Tartarus months ago, but it still hurt him deeply, she could tell. What he wanted back no one could get him, it was true. She looked away again, biting her lip. "Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama."

"Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault. You did the right thing."

"That doesn't mean that it didn't hurt Gray-sama."

"I honestly don't know why it does. He died years ago, Juvia; it shouldn't hurt so much more this year than any other, but…"

"The fact that he was alive for even a little bit…that you had hope that he was alive… It's difficult knowing that it wasn't real and yet _was real _at the same time. It hurts because you had to witness his life and his death for a second time. It hurts because Silver-sama was Gray-sama's father – he was family. Once is enough for any person; no one should have to experience it twice. Death always hurts, but the death of family…" Juvia let her words trail off as she saw Gray's hand move up hesitantly to wipe his eyes. And she took a gamble. He looked over abruptly as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "If Gray-sama is hurting, he shouldn't hide it. It's okay to not be okay, especially at this time of year."

If her hand on his shoulder had surprised him, what he did in reply to her statement had her completely shocked. She didn't know how to react when his arms were suddenly around her neck, most of his weight now leaning on her small shoulders. After a moment, she finally realized what had happened and gently wrapped her arms around him, not even thinking about how close they were, only caring that her beloved was in pain.

"Gomen, Juvia," he muttered into her shoulder. "But…just let me lean on you for a bit. Onegai."

"Mm." She nodded. "However long you need, Juvia will be here."

For a long moment the pair stood in silence, oblivious to the stares and whispers from the rest of the hall's occupants. Later, Juvia would be in heaven from the memory, and Gray would blush ten shades of red when others brought it up but right now he didn't care. Right now, all he wanted was the comfort that leaning on his guild mate gave.

"I don't need anything for Christmas, Juvia," he whispered into the silence between them. "Because all I want is a chance for better days. I don't want to have to fight anymore. That's it; that's all."

She smiled softly. "As long as you're alive, there is always a chance for better days."

"Juvia."

"Hai, Gray-sama?"

He pulled back from her slightly but didn't meet her eyes. A nervous smile tugged at his lips. "As long as you're here, I know that's true. Arigatou, Juvia. Just don't…don't ever leave…me…ne?"

She gently leaned forward, closing the distance between them, to plant a soft kiss against his forehead. "Never. And that's a promise. Merry Christmas, Gray-sama."


End file.
